creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Devil Within
Prolog und Kapitel 1 - 4 (von 14) Prolog Look what you made of me. Das Plakat klebte an der Wand, feucht vom Regen. Es zeigte eine junge Frau mit leicht ovalem Gesicht. Das lange, dunkelbraune Haar hing verwuschelt und in buschigen, dichten Locken um ihren Hals und die Schultern. Einige Strähnen wischten über die Stirn und die Augen, welche von dichten Wimpern umrahmt wurden. Deren Farbe war dunkelbraun, durchsetzt von einem wilden Glitzern. Das Mädchen trug eine schwarze Weste, darunter ein schwarzweiß gestreiftes Hemd. Der Schnitt wies etwas kantiges, höchst unelegantes auf. Am Rand nahe dem Reißverschluss war ein Band aus roten, über Kreuz verlaufenden Stickereien. Unter dem Bild des Mädchens standen die folgenden Worte: GRANGER, HERMIONE Belohnung: 42, 000 Galleonen letzter bekannter Aufenthaltsort: Muggel London Muggelborn Wanted für Mord, Nutzung höchst giftiger Stoffe, Betreibung verbotener Künste Für weitere Informationen schauen Sie sich bitte die Akte an. Jegliche Sichtung oder Information, die zur Gefangennahme dieser Person führt, soll sofort dem MInisterium oder Aurororenbüro gemeldet werden. Sehr gefährlich! Bitte nur mit äußerster Vorsicht nähren. Der Spiegel You won't see me in the mirror "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron Weasly fuchtelte energisch mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft. Hermine rollte entnervt die Augen.Der Junge mit dem karottenroten Haar war einfach nur unfähig. Allein schon wie er die Arme bewegt hatte. Er hatte an eine Windmühle erinnert. Und richtig artikuliert gesprochen hatte er auch nicht! War das etwa so schwer? Immerhin hatte Flitwick es ihnen vorgemacht. Der kleinen Lehrer unterrichtete das Fach Zauberkunst. Dort lernten sie, wie Hermine schnell begriffen hatte, die Grundlagen der Zauberei. Dinge fliegen zu lassen etwa. Ein Feuer heraufzubeschwören. Eine Ananas einen Stepptanz ausführen zu lassen. Licht herbei zu zaubern. Hermine hatte sich enorm auf die heutige Unterrichtseinheit gefreut. Flitwick hatte ihnen erklärt, dass sie heute bereit seien, eine Feder fliegen zu lassen. Dies hatten sie alle durchführen wollen,seit der koboldartige Lehrer mit den langen Fingern und den etwas spitzen Ohren Trevor, die Kröte des plumpen, hilfsbedürftigen Jungen Nevilles, einmal quer durch den Raum hatte fliegen lassen. Jetzt saßen sie allesamt als Zweierpaare an den Tischen in dem großen, gewölbeartigen Raum. Licht fiel durch die weiten Fenster und hellte das sandfarbene Gestein auf, schimmerte auf dem polierten Boden. Vor ihnen lag jeweils eine weiße Schwanenfeder, welche sie in der Luft schweben lassen sollten. Ron hämmerte inzwischen dermaßen mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Feder ein, dass Hermine es für besser hielt, einzugreifen. "Ron, stopp, stopp, stopp!" Das Mädchen mit den vielen, buschigen, dichten, langen, dunkelbraunen Haaren streckte beschwichtigend eine Hand aus. "So stießt du hier jemandem noch das Auge aus." "Außerdem", setzte Hermine erklärend hinzu, wobei man ihre etwas großen Schneidezähne in ihrem Mund aufblitzen sah, "hast du die falsche Betonung. Es heißt Levi-''o''-sa, nicht Levio-''saaa''." Ron stützte den Kopf auf der Tischplatte ab. Sein unebener Zauberstab lag nutzlos vor ihm. "Bitte", meinte er schnaubend und genervt, "mach es doch selber, wenn du es besser weißt. Na los!" Ihre braunen Augen blitzten scharf zwischen den Wimpern hervor, als Hermine Ron anfunkelte. Dann jedoch hob sie ihren Zauberstab - ein langes, spitz zulaufendes, mit Ranken verziertes Stück Holz - und richtete ihn auf die Feder. "Wingardium Leviosa!", rief sie mit befehlender Stimme. Die Feder erhob sich langsam, glitt in anmutigen Spiralen nach oben und blieb circa einen Meter über Hermines Kopf in der Luft stehen, wo sie sich drehte wie ein Laubblatt auf einem Wasserstrudel. Die Braunhaarige vernahm freudig Flitwicks Worte: "Oh, wie erfreulich! Sehen Sie doch mal bitte alle her. Ms Granger hat's geschafft!" Ron sah noch deprimierter aus als zuvor. Seine Schultern senkten sich. Hermine verpasste ihm einen stolzen, leicht arrogant wirkenden Blick und lächelte zufrieden über ihr Ergebnis. "Es heißt Levi-''o-sa, nicht Levio-''saa''!"Ron äffte Hermines warme, leicht besserwisserisch klingende Stimme nach, wobei er das besserwisserische regelrecht übertrieb. Er, Harry und Seamus stapften über den Schulhof. "Sie ist der wahre Albtraum, echt! Kein Wunder, dass sie keine Freunde hat." Was Ron nicht wissen konnte: Hermine lief genau hinter ihnen. Das braunhaarige Mädchen hatte alles gehört. Jetzt beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und stürmte an den drei Jungen vorbei, wobei sie Ron mit der Schulter anrempelte. Die Bücher der letzten Stunde hatte Hermine an ihre Brust gedrückt und den Kopf gesetzt. Sie schluchzte. Ihre braunen Haare glichen dem gesträubten Fell einer Katze. ''Dieser unsensible Blödmann! Dieser taktlose Idiot! Was sich Hermine am wenigstens eingestehen wollte: Er hatte Recht. Diese Wahrheit war ihr erst jetzt aufgefallen. Und sie schmeckte bitter in ihrem Mund. *** "Oha, das sieht nach Ärger aus", murmelte Ron. Er und Hermine saßen auf einer Bank in der Nähe des Innenhofes, von welchem man aus einen guten Blick auf das Quidditchfeld hatte. Der Rothaarige und die Braunhaarige wollten eigentlich Harry und seiner Mannschaft beim Training zusehen, aber so wie die Dinge gerade standen, würde es wohl zu einer Verzögerung kommen. Der Grund war, dass das Gryffindor-Team nicht das einzige Team war, welches sich gerade fürs Training entschieden hatte. Mehrere Schüler in grünen, langen Roben betraten gerade den Rasen, ebenfalls Besen in der Hand. "Was wollt ihr denn hier, Flint?!?", hörte Hermine Wood, den Captain des Gryffindor-Teams rufen. Sie legte das Buch zur Seite, in welchem sie gerade gelesen hatte. Gemeinsam mit Ron lief das Mädchen mit zügigen Schritten zu den beiden Kontrahenten. Flint, ein Mann, welcher so hässlich und grobschlächtig war, dass man ihm nachsagte, Trollblut in den Adern zu haben, meinte ungerührt: "Ganz ruhig, Wood. Lies dir das hier mal durch." Er reichte dem schlanken, drahtigen, dunkelbraunhaarigen Schüler eine Pergamentrolle. Wood entrollte diese und las vor: "Ich, Professor Severus Snape, erlaube hiermit dem Slytherin-Team das Quidditchfeld zu benutzen, um ihren neuen Sucher zu testen." Er ließ das Pergament sinken. "Ihr habt einen neuen Sucher." Die Brauen des jungen Mannes wanderten nach oben. "Wen?" Flint und einer seiner Gefährten wichen etwas zur Seite, um einer dahinter stehenden Person Platz zu machen. Sie war klein, schlank und schmal. Blonde, helle Haare umgaben ein blasses, leicht spitz zulaufendes Gesicht mit silbergrauen Augen. Das kann doch nicht sein.'' Hermine weiteten sich überrascht die Augen. Dasselbe'' Erstaunen war auch auf Harrys Gesicht zu sehen, welcher ausrief: "Malfoy?" "Ganz recht." Die Stimme des anderen klang aalglatt und kalt wie immer. "Und es gibt noch etwas neues." Bei diesen Worten bettete Draco Malfoy demonstrativ seinen Besen an seiner anderen Schulter. Erst jetzt nahmen die Anwesenden diesen genauer in Augenschein. Er war lang, stromlinienförmig und schwarz lackiert. Die Reisigschweife waren grünlich schimmernd und sorgsam geschliffen. "Das sind Nimbus 2001!", rief Ron aus und konnte es offenbar nicht fassen, "Wo habt ihr die her?" Flint erklärte schmierig: "Ein Geschenk von Dracos Vater." "Ja, Weasly", schnarrte Malfoy, "Mein Vater möchte für seinen Sohn und dessen Team nur das Beste. Ihr dagegen müsst euch wohl jeden einzelnen Reisigstreifen zusammensparen, oder? Wir werden euch nur so davon fliegen. Der Pokal ist schon so gut wie unserer." Das ist doch die Höhe! Dieser eingebildete Snob! "Wenigstens musste sich in unser Team niemand einkaufen!", sagte Hermine mit scharfer Stimme, "Da zählt nämlich nur Talent." Malfoys Lippen bildeten einen schmalen Strich. Sein Gesicht glich jemandem, der in eine saure Zitrone gebissen hat und nun eine Möglichkeit sucht, sie ungesehen wieder auszuspucken. Er trat einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. "Nach deiner Meinung hat niemand gefragt", fauchte er gereizt, "du dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut!" "Wen sollte der Fluch denn treffen?", fragte Hagrid. Der Halbriese saß in seinem überdimensionierten Sessel und sah die drei Kinder an. Harry, Hermine und Ron befanden sich in der behaglichen, etwas chaotisch eingerichteten Hütte des breiten Mannes. Dieser war mindestens dreimal so groß und breit wie ein normaler Mann und sah so wild aus: lange, schwarze, dichte Haare und einen verwuschelten Bart, welcher fast wie der Ansatz von Fell aussah. Er trug schwere, braune Stoffkleidung und die Hände, welcher er auf die Knie stützte, waren so groß wie Mülleimerdeckel. Die Hütte bestand aus einem einzigen Raum. Es gab einen kleinen, runden Tisch mit krummen Beinen, mehrere Hocker und einige Truhen, in welchen sich Kleider sammelten. In einem schiefen, zusammen gezimmerten Regal standen Döschen und Flaschen. Ron, Harry und Hermine hockten vereint auf einer harten Holzbank. Ron hatte einen Eimer auf dem Schoss. Der Fluch, von dem die Rede war, bestand darin, dass der Rothaarige wieder und wieder würgende Laute ausstieß und unzählige, schwarze, glitschige, zuckende Nacktschnecken in den Holzeimer plumpsten. Hermine bemitleidete Ron. Der Ärmste. Er hat versucht mich zu verteidigen.'' Wäre Rons Zauberstab nicht kaputt, so wäre der'' Zauber auch nicht nach hinten los gegangen. "Malfoy", antwortete Harry bitter, "Er sagte zu Hermine...ähm, ich weiß leider nicht, was es bedeutet." Verlegen biss er sich auf die Lippen. Das braunhaarige Mädchen stand auf. Sie trat etwas von den drei anderen weg, kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu. Ihre Arme verschränkte sie. Hermine zitterte immer noch von unterdrückter Wut. "Er hat mich Schlammblut genannt", antwortete die Braunhaarige und ihre Stimme klang bitter. Hagrid sog die Luft ein. "Das hat er nicht!", rief der Halbriese aus und er klang richtig wütend und erbost. "Was ist ein Schlammblut?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Hermine fuhr herum. Ihre braune Mähne flog. "Es bedeutet dreckiges Blut", antwortete die Braunhaarige und ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort, das sie sprach, schneller, "Schlammblut ist eine abwertende Bezeichnung für jemanden, dessen Eltern Muggel sind, also Nichtmagier." Hermine war den Tränen nah, als sie leise hauchend hinzufügte: "Jemand wie mich." *** Hermine öffnete die Augen. Ihre linke Stirn schmiegte sich sachte an das Holz des Stützpfeilers. Das Mädchen stand auf der langen, überdachten, braunen Holzbrücke, welche sich zwischen dem einen Turm und dem Gelände spannte. Ihre braunen Augen hatten einen guten Blick auf den Schwarzen See, welcher in der Sonne glitzerte. Eine leichte Brise fuhr ihr durch das Haar. Harry und Ron trainierten gemeinsam auf dem Quidditchfeld. Hermine selbst hatte nicht mitkommen wollen. Sie war nicht sehr interessiert in Quidditch. Die Braunhaarige verstand nicht, was an diesem Sport so toll sein sollte. Aber sie sah doch bei den Spielen zu und freute sich, wenn ihr Team gewann. Harry war aber auch ein sehr guter Spieler. Das braunhaarige Mädchen war in Gedanken durch das Schloss und schließlich nach draußen gewandert. Sie hatte sich an zwei Dinge erinnert, die sie tief in ihrem Bewusstsein begraben hatte. Rons abfällige Bemerkung über sie nach Zauberkunst und ihre allererste Konfrontation mit der Beleidigung 'Schlammblut'. Das war so lange her. In dem Fall mit Malfoy vier, in dem Fall mit Ron sogar fünf Jahre. Warum dachte sie genau jetzt daran? Sie hatte gehofft, diese unliebsamen Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Warum kamen sie jetzt zurück? Zeigten ihr, dass sie eine Ausgestoßene war. In dieser und in der anderen Welt. Hermine hatte seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts sich gegen die Vorurteile der anderen Schüler wehren müssen. Sie war die Streberin, der Bücherwurm und - in den Augen der Slytherins - ein niederes Geschöpf, das es nicht wert war zu leben. Allein der Gedanke an diese Tatsache ließ die Wut und Frustration in Hermine aufschäumen. Warum sie? Warum nur erwischte es unter den ganzen Muggelgebornen an Hogwarts ausgerechnet sie? Warum erklärten Malfoy und seine Kumpanen sie zum Sündenbock, den man verhöhnen konnte? Weil sie die Freundin von Harry Potter war. Weil die Lehrer sie als klügste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs bezeichneten. Was an sich ja nicht falsch war. Aber es wurde falsch, wenn man diese simplen Eigenschaften mit der ach so wichtigen 'Lehre des reinen Blutes' zusaute! Hermine lief von der Brücke weg. Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau, was sie hier gewollt hatte. Frische Luft schnappen vielleicht. Doch jetzt sehnte das braunhaarige Mädchen sich nach Abgeschiedenheit, nach einem Ort, wo sie in aller Ruhe vor sich hin brüten konnte. Ohne der Gefahr zu laufen, dass Malfoy auftauchte und ihren Trübsal ausnutzte. Im Schloss selbst herrschte ein reges Treiben. Es war die Mittagspause und die Schüler liefen in vielen Trauden umher. Die Treppen bewegten sich lautlos in andere Richtungen. Hermine musste hin und wieder über eine Trickstufe springen, welche die Angewohnheit hatte, den Fuß der unglücklichen Person festzuhalten. Die Gänge waren mit einigen Säulen verziert, welche Schnitzereien wie Blumen, Ranken und Schnörkel besaßen. An den Wänden hingen in Gold gerahmte Bilder. Sie zeigten die unterschiedlichsten Motive: Landschaften, Tiere, eine Frau mit einem Baby, eine Gruppe Männer, welche Karten spielte, ein Ritter auf einem Pferd, der jemandem irgendwelche aberwitzigen Herausforderungen zu schrie. Allen Bildern war jedoch gemein, dass sie sich bewegten. Manchmal stand Hermine vor den Gemälden und beobachtete das Treiben dort. Doch nun hatte sie keinen Blick dafür. Die dichten, braunen Haare des Mädchens wippten über ihre Schultern, als sie eine enge Wendeltreppe herabstieg. Ihre Schuluniform war so dunkel, dass sie aus der Ferne fast schwarz wirkte. Nur das Gryffindor-Emble war deutlich zu erkennen. Der Löwe, welcher sich auf die Hinterbeine stemmte, die Tatzen ausstreckte und mit dem Schweif peitschte, während er brüllend den Kopf zurück warf. Das goldene Tier befand sich auf einem feuerroten Hintergrund. Das Wappen war eindrucksvoll. Wie die der anderen Häuser auch. Hermine lief die letzten paar Stufen runter. Sie war in den Katakomben angekommen. Im Vergleich zu den Hauptgängen des Schlosses war hier alles viel düsterer und feuchter. Rundbögen zierten die Gänge und ruhten auf nackten Säulen. Das glatte Gestein war grauschwarz und feucht vom Grundwasser. In rußigen Halterungen steckten Fackeln. Hermine schwang den Zauberstab und entzündete einige, um besser sehen zu können. In dem flackernden Licht entdeckte die Braunhaarige eine Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie war oben abgerundet und aus schwarzem Eisen. Mehrere Nieten bedeckten das Metall und als Klinke gab es nur einen Ring. Was ist das für eine Tür? Sie ist mir bisher noch nicht aufgefallen. Interessiert trat Hermine darauf zu. Sie umschloss den Ring und zog. Die Pforte war nicht verschlossen. Mit einiger Mühe schaffte die Braunhaarige es die Tür zu öffnen, denn diese war schwer. Als sich ein schmaler Spalt auftat, holte Hermine tief Luft und schlüpfte in einer Spur von Wagemut in den Raum. Dieser war dunkel. Im Großen und Ganzen glich er dem Gang der Katakomben. Dunkle Bögen liefen an der Decke entlang wie Gerippe. Hermines Schritte hallten leise von den Wänden. Der dumpfe Laut klang wie das Pochen eines Herzen. Das Mädchen hatte das Gefühl, sie befände sich in dem Inneren eines riesigen Tieres. In einer Ecke stand ein Spiegel. Er war quadratisch und wurde von einem goldenen Rahmen umschlossen, welcher eine Spitze aufwies. Sonderbare Symbole schmückten das Metall. Der gigantische Spiegel stand auf vergoldeten Adlerklauen. Hermine trat langsam auf den Spiegel zu. Sie wandte das Haupt um die Worte lesen zu können, welche einen Halbbogen über der reflektierenden Oberfläche formten: ERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN. Was für ein eigenartiger Satz. Hermine leckte sich über die Lippen. Sie blickte in den Spiegel. Ihr Spiegelbild schaute zurück. Braunes Haar, dunkelbraune Augen, umrahmt von dichten Wimpern. Gesunde Haut und ein leicht ovales Gesicht. Hermine blickte ihr Antlitz an. Dann jedoch veränderte sich ihre Reflektion. Die Haut wurde Schicht für Schicht heller, bis sie blass wie silbriges Mondlicht war. Auch ihr Haar wurde etwas heller, umgab spinnwebfein die nackten Schultern. Die Augen jedoch wirkten dunkler. Sie schienen fast schon schwarz.thumb|'You won't see me in the mirror.' Unsicher tat Hermine einen Schritt zurück. Sie holte erschreckt Luft. Ihr Atem hing weiß von ihren Lippen. Was war das nur für ein Wesen, das sie dort im Spiegel erblickte? War es überhaupt noch sie selbst? Und wenn ja, wie hatte sie so werden können? Angst mischte sich mit ihrer Faszination. Das Spiegelbild lächelte. Seine Zähne waren ganz hell, fast weiß. Es hob eine Hand und öffnete diese. Aus seiner Handfläche quoll silbriger Dunst und begann sich zu verdichten. Es entstanden drei Gestalten, welche kauernd da standen und ängstlich zu dem Wesen blickten, das sie buchstäblich in der Hand hatte. Es waren Ron, Draco und eine dritte Person, welche undefinierbar schien, aber Hermine hatte eine Vermutung, um wen es sich handelte. Nein! Entsetzen durchfuhr ihre Glieder, als die Gestalt ihre andere Hand hob, zur Faust ballte und auf die Personen niedersausen ließ. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als die Erscheinungen zu Rauch wurden und sich unter der geballten Hand hervor wanden wie kleinen, sterbende Tiere. Hermine stolperte noch mehr zurück. Die sonderbare Reflektion war verschwunden und sie war wieder sie selbst. Blass, verschreckt, schockiert stand ihr Ebenbild im Spiegel, die dunklen Augen geweitet. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Das könnte ich nicht tun! Zu so einer Tat wäre ich niemals fähig.'' Hermine schüttelte'' schaudernd den Kopf, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Böses Omen Won't see me closing in Die Herbstferien waren schön gewesen. Auch wenn sie, laut Harrys Meinung, viel zu kurz waren. Zwei Wochen, um sich mal vom Schulstress zu erholen. Immerhin hatte er nicht zu den Dursleys gemusst. Für den schlaksigen Jungen mit den verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haaren war dies ein wahrer Pluspunkt. Seine Verwandtschaft behandelte ihn nämlich so liebevoll wie eine Kakerlake. Als wäre er der letzte Dreck. Meistens taten sie so, als wäre er nicht da. Und sie machten den jungen Zauberer für alles verantwortlich, was man irgendwie nicht rational erklären konnte. Selbst ein Straßenhund hatte es manchmal besser als er! Überhaupt, wenn Harry seinen Onkel, seine Tante und seinen Neffen betrachtete, dann konnte er es selbst manchmal kaum glauben, dass er mit ihnen verwandt war. Von der Schlankheit käme ihm Petunia höchstens noch am nächsten. Allerdings war die Frau mit den dunkelroten, streng frisierten Locken nicht einfach schlank, sondern Knochendürr. Sie hatte ein Pferdeartiges Gesicht und einen langen Hals, den sie gut nutzen konnte, um argwöhnisch über die Hecke in die Nachbargärten zu spähen. Onkel Vernon war ungeheuer fett und schien überhaupt keinen Hals zu haben. Sein aufgedunsenes Gesicht wurde durch einen Schnurrbart geziert, sodass er wie ein Wallross aussah und er hatte kaum Haare. Die wenigen, bereits angegrauten kämmte er sorgsam, als würden sie ihn irgendwie hübscher machen. Vernon glich einer bissigen Bulldogge und Harry fand ihn von allen dreien am schlimmsten. Bevor der schwarzhaarige Junge Draco kennen gelernt hatte, hatte er gedacht, er würde schwer einen Jungen finden, den er mehr als Dudley hassen würde. Sein Cousin hatte enorme Ähnlichkeiten mit Vernon. Genauso fett, dieselben kleinen, blauen Schweinsäuglein und dasselbe aufgedunsene Gesicht. Irgendwie ähnelte Dudley vom Aussehen her einem dicken, kleinen Ferkel. Somit hatte es nur gepasst, dass Hagrid, der freundliche Halbriese, ihm damals ein Kringelschwänzchen an den Allerwertesten verpasst hatte. Harry hatte die Herbstferien deshalb genossen, weil er sie im Fuchsbau verbracht hatte. Dem besten Ort nach Hogwarts. Das merkwürdige, windschiefe Haus voller Gerümpel gehörte der Familie Weasley. Sein bester Freund Ron, die Zwillinge Fred und George sowie die bildschöne, gewitzte Ginny hatten jede freie Minute mit Harry verbracht. Sie hatten gemeinsam Quidditch gespielt, im nah gelegenen Wald nach Pilzen gesucht (aus denen Molly Weasly dann einen vortrefflichen Auflauf gemacht hatte) und abends so lange über Süßigkeiten, die neusten Besen und die Ergebnisse der Saison geredet, bis die pummelige, rothaarige Frau höchstpersönlich ins Zimmer gekommen und das Licht ausgemacht hatte. Für Harry war der Fuchsbau mehr zuhause als es der Lingusterweg jemals sein konnte. Hier dranglasierte ihn niemand wegen seiner magischen Fähigkeiten oder schloss ihn im Spind ein. Er verhungerte auch nicht, denn Mrs Weasly gab sich immer erst dann zufrieden, wenn er mindestens einen Nachschlag zu sich genommen hatte. Überhaupt sorgte sich die ganze Familie rührend um ihn. Das Einzige, was Harry etwas schade fand, war, dass Hermine nicht zu Besuch kam. Die Braunhaarige verbrachte die zwei Wochen Freiheit lieber bei ihren Eltern in London. Zwar verübelte der Junge es ihr nicht, aber er hätte es schon toll gefunden, wenn sie bei ihrem Ausflug in den Wald dabei gewesen wäre. Insgeheim beneidete der Schwarzhaarige sie und Ron sogar. Wer wünschte sich nicht eine Familie, die sich um einen sorgte? Harry selbst besaß dies nicht. Er lebte bei den Dursleys im Lingusterweg, seit er ein Baby war. Der Grund: Harrys Eltern waren von dem gefürchteten, mächtigen Schwarzmagier Lord Voldemort getötet worden. Dann hatte dieser auch versucht, Harry zu töten. Dies hatte jedoch nicht geklappt und der weißhäutige Zauberer hatte sich praktisch fast selbst getötet. Wegen dieser kleinen Sache hatte Harry nun eine schmale, feine, gezackte Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn und war weltberühmt. Inzwischen war Lord Voldemort jedoch zurück gekehrt und dies warf einen Schatten auf alles. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte endlich nach gut einem Jahr der Verleugnung es ebenfalls begriffen, aber darüber freute Harry sich nicht wirklich. Im Allgemeinen war er momentan sehr grüblerisch. Die Schule, Quidditch, Lord Voldemort, die aufkeimenden Gefühle, welche er für Ginny empfand...all das war so viel auf einmal. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl sein Kopf würde platzen. Die Landschaft rauschte an Harry vorbei. Flächen aus grün, braun und gelb. Bäume und Hügel wie verschwommene Silhouetten. Es war, als wolle alles sich im unendlichen Schleier der Zeit verflüchtigen. Die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Der schwarzhaarige Junge saß auf einer Bank nahe dem Fenster, die Füße etwas auf die Kante gezogen. Er mochte es mit Zügen zu reisen. Selbst U-Bahnen gefielen ihm. Dieser Rausch an Geschwindigkeit, den man so gar nicht wahrnahm. Es war eine super Ablenkung. "Freust du dich auf Hogwarts?", fragte Harry Ron. Die beiden saßen sich gegenüber. Der Rothaarige bettete die Hände auf seinen Knien. "Eigentlich schon, aber ich bin etwas aufgeregt wegen des Spieles, das zum Einbruch des Winters ansteht." Harry sah seine Lippen nervös zucken. "Mein erstes Spiel als Hüter. Glaubst du, ich bin gut?" "Klar", erwiderte sein bester Freund sanft, "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ron. Das wird schon." Kurz saßen sie schweigend da, beobachteten die davon brausende Landschaft, als sie einen Blick auf sich gerichtet fühlten. Harry wandte den Kopf zur Abteiltür. Eine junge Frau stand dort. Das schmale, sehr gerade Gesicht wurde umrahmt von dichten, langen, blondbraunen Haaren. Die Augenbrauen waren weitgehend gerade und die Nase etwas länglich. Der Blick der braunen Augen war verliebt und verträumt, als sie auf Ron ruhten. Harry blickte sich zu Ron um. Dieser lächelte dünn. Lavender Brown behauchte sachte und schnell die Oberfläche der Abteiltür. Dann zeichnete sie mit ihren dünnen Fingern langsam ein großes Herz. Hinein schrieb sie die Buchstaben R und L. Zwischen beide setzte sie ein Plus. Harry und Ron beobachteten, wie Lavender mit liebevoller Kleinarbeit einen Pfeil durch das Herzchen jagte, mehrere Striche darum und drei Xe unter die beiden Buchstaben malte. Dann hauchte die Braunhaarige noch einmal ihr Kunstwerk an. Sie flüsterte: "Ich warte auf dich, Won-Won." Verliebt ging sie von dannen. "Ehrlich", meinte Ron zu Harry, "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das süß oder nervig finden soll. Es ist gewiss toll, wenn man mal Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, aber auf die Dauer...." Er unterbrach sich. Es waren noch keine fünf Minuten vergangen, als Hermine den Gang entlang kam. Wie Lavender blieb sie vor der Abteiltür stehen. Harry nahm undeutlich wahr, wie die Schultern sich etwas strafften und sie den Kopf leicht herablassend senkte. Ihr Blick war genau auf die kleine Liebesbotschaft gerichtet. Die braunen Augen zogen sich verletzt zusammen und ein gekränktes Glitzern erhellte sie. Langsam schwoll dieses an, wurde zu einem vernichtenden Glühen. Hermine wandte fast ruckartig den Kopf ab und marschierte zügig davon. Ihre braunen, gelockten Haare wogten wie geschmolzenes Kupfer hinter ihr her. Harry sah sich nach Ron um. Dieser machte ein verdrossenes Gesicht. Es war, als hätte Hermine durch ihr Auftreten ihm das Lächeln vom Antlitz gewischt. "Was?", fragte der Rothaarige und zuckte vage mit den Schultern, "Was kann ich dafür, dass Hermine eingeschnappt ist? Das, was da zwischen mir und Lavender läuft, ist pure Chemie. Mehr nicht. Hermine braucht sich gar nicht so aufzuspielen!" Harry blickte skeptisch nach draußen in den Gang. Er glaubte Hermines wütende Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören. Mehr als einmal hatte sie sich über die Taktlosigkeit und Unsensibilität des rothaarigen Jungen beschwert. Irgendwie musste er ihr nun zustimmen. Dass die Braunhaarige verletzt war, sah sogar ein Blinder. Also, warum realisierte Ron dies nicht? Der Zug fuhr nun stetig nordwestlich. Die vorbeihuschende Landschaft veränderte sich. Sie wurde wilder, unbezwingbarer und wirrer. Wolken zogen über den Himmel, ballten sich zusammen und erstickten die Lichtstrahlen der Sonne. Ihre Leiber waren bleierngrau und wurden teilweise von Blitzen beleuchtet. Offensichtlich braute sich ein Gewitter zusammen. Wenig später hörte Harry das Trommeln des Regens und sah das Wasser an den milchigen Scheiben herab rinnen. Bilde ich mir das ein oder ist es im Allgemeinen dunkler geworden?'' Nachdenklich spähte'' Harry durch das Glas auf die düstere Landschaft. Ein kräftiger Wind wehte und die Zweige einiger Eschen, welche einsam in der Ferne standen, flogen wie verfilzte Haare hinter ihren Stämmen her. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Ein unbehagliches Kribbeln breitete sich in Harry aus. Er spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare sträubten. Der Junge verengte die Augen vor Skepsis. Der Atem hing ihm von den Lippen. Die Adern schienen leicht stärker hervor getreten. Ron blickte ihn besorgt an. "Werden wir langsamer?", fragte er ungläubig. "Es scheint so", murmelte Harry und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster in den strömenden Regen und die karge Landschaft, "Aber wir können unmöglich da sein!" Der Zug wurde immer langsamer. Harry hörte das unerträglich schrille Kreischen und Fauchen der Bremsen, als sie sich in die rostigen, verwitterten Schienen bohrten. Ihr Wagon hielt mit einem solchen Ruck, dass Harry sich gegen das Fenster drücken musste, um nicht von den herab stürzenden Koffern erschlagen zu werden. Die Abteiltür rutschte kurz nach vorne, als wolle sie aufgehen, und knallte dann dumpf und laut gegen den Rahmen. Harry rappelte sich mühsam auf. "Was läuft hier?", fragte Ron. Seine Stimme war heißer vor lauter Angst. Auch Harry spürte seine Furcht wie kaltes Wasser seinen Nacken herab rinnen. Die Hände waren ganz schwitzig. Nervös knetete der Junge sie. "Ich hab so 'ne Vermutung", gestand er, "Hoffen wir, dass ich mich irre." "Ich habe Angst, Harry", gestand Ron und sah sich hektisch um, "Wo ist Hermine, wenn man sie mal braucht?" In diesem Moment ertönte ein lauter Schrei, durchdringend, hoch, schrill und voller Angst und Schmerz. Er durchstach die Luft wie ein Dolch aus Klang. Harry schreckte zusammen. Das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern. Denn bei der Person, die geschrien hatte, handelte es sich um Hermine. "Komm!" Harry sprang auf und Ron folgte seinem Beispiel. Beide stürmten aus dem Abteil raus und den Gang entlang. Aus dem Augenwinkel erspähte der Schwarzhaarige die anderen Schüler, welche in den Abteilen saßen, eng aneinander gerückt, weiß im Gesicht und mit großen Augen. Sie waren unverletzt. Doch Harry dachte nur an Hermines entsetzlichen Schrei. Die Erinnerung steckte ihm tief in den Knochen. Der Laut hatte sich so schrecklich angehört. Harry fühlte seine Angst im schnellen Rhythmus seines Herzen in seinem Nacken hecheln. Die Füße des Jungen berührten kaum den glatten Boden. Er und Ron wetzten durch den Gang. Als sie das dritte Abteil erreichten, stieß Harry die Tür mit den Schultern auf. Er trat kaum hinein, als Ron auch schon in ihn hinein krachte. "Hermine!", keuchte der Rothaarige. Sie lag auf ihrem Sitz. Der Oberkörper war leicht zur Seite geneigt. Ihr linker Arm ruhte auf ihrem Schoss, während ihr rechter über der Sitzkante wippte. Der Kopf lag auf der Schulter. Die langen, kastanienbraunen Haare umflossen sie. Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und eine merkwürdige Flüssigkeit tropfte von ihren Lippen wie dickflüssiger Speichel. Harry und Ron scharrten sich um die Braunhaarige. "Ist sie tot?", fragte der Rothaarige entsetzt. Der andere erwiderte: "Nein, sie lebt noch." Harry kniete sich vor Hermine. Sachte schlug er ihr mehrmals gegen die Wange. "Komm schon, Hermine", flüsterte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, "Wach auf!" Endlich regte sie sich. Hermine sackte im Sitz nach hinten. Ihr Kopf hob sich langsam und sie blinzelte verstört. Sie schien so durcheinander, dass es ihr sogar egal war, dass Ron sie stützte. Normalerweise hätte sie dies nicht so einfach zugelassen. Harry durchwühlte seine Tasche. Er dankte der Süßigkeitenfrau innerlich, dass diese vor kurzem hier gewesen war und er sich eine extra große Tafel Beste Schokolade gekauft hatte. "Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Ron. "Miserabel", gestand Hermine mit schwacher Stimme, "Mir ist, als hätte ich Kopfschmerzen, Migräne, Bauchkneifen und Halsweh in einem." Harry packte die Beste Schokolade aus, brach ein großes Stück ab und reichte es ihr. "Hier iss", bat er, "Danach geht's dir besser." Hermine nahm die braune Nascherei und biss zögernd hinein. Gedankenversunken kaute sie darauf rum. "Geht's dir wieder gut?", fragte Ron hoffungsfroh. Sie nickte und schluckte den Bissen herunter. Der Rothaarige strahlte. Harry jedoch beobachtete Hermine ganz genau, während sie weiter aß. Ihre Schweigsamkeit passte ihm gar nicht. Verliebter Narr You won't even know I'm here Nach dem leisen, schnellen, zischenden Rattern des Zuges klang das Knarren der Räder ganz anders. Die Deichsel sprang sachte über den Weg, wenn die Kutsche über ein Schlagloch fuhr. Sie war schwarz und glich einer Droschke. Diese reihten sich aneinander wie ein Zug bei einer Trauerfeier. Draußen prasselte der Regen, sammelte sich in allen Ritzen und feuchtete die Bäume an. Pfützenwasser spritzte hoch, wenn etwas - egal ob Mensch oder Wagenrad - hindurch lief. Hermine, Harry und Ron saßen gemeinsam in einer Droschke. Die Braunhaarige hockte neben Harry auf dem harten Sitz und war so weit von Ron abgerutscht wie es nur ging. Sie vergab ihm immer noch nicht seine Verliebtheit zu Lavender. Die Braunhaarige stützte ihren Kopf in die Hand und bettete den Ellebogen am Fenstersims. Die Tropfen, die den Ärmelstoff nässten, ignorierte sie vollkommen. "Fühlst du dich wirklich besser, Hermine?", fragte Harry. Hermine spürte seinen besorgten Blick auf sich. Sie zog den Arm vom Fenster weg, als sie sich umwandte. Das braunhaarige Mädchen versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Ja, Harry", erwiderte sie sanft, "Ich bin nur etwas matt, das ist alles." Der Schwarzhaarige kniff die Augen zusammen. Seufzend wandte Hermine den Blick ab, betrachtete die Sturmwolken draußen und bettete die Hände auf ihrem Schoss. Sie war immer noch etwas geschwächt von dem, was geschehen war. Ihre Haut war bleich, die lange Mähne hing etwas strähnig um ihr Haupt. Einzelne Strähne verirrten sich wie filzige Schweifhaare in ihr Gesicht. In den braunen Augen flackerte es düster. "Habt ihr eine Vermutung, wer das war?", fragte Ron. Der Rothaarige hatte die Hände in den Schoss gelegt. Um seine Nase war er weiß und das rote Haar schien im Nacken abzustehen. Hermine konnte sehen, dass er ein Zittern unterdrücken musste. "Ich meine, der Zug ist ja plötzlich angehalten und alles wurde so kalt. Harry, du hast die Schüler gesehen. Die haben vor Angst gezittert. Und was mit Hermine passiert ist, ist mir ein absolutes Rätsel." Harry wandte sich an die Braunhaarige: "Wer hat dich angegriffen, Hermine?" Das Mädchen blickte ihn voller Unbehagen an. Sie wollte sich am liebsten gar nicht erinnern. Der Schock, die Ohnmacht und das, was sie gesehen und gefühlt hatte, steckten tief in ihren Knochen. Ihr Herz klopfte krampfhaft, während sie die Ereignisse vor dem inneren Auge ablaufen ließ. Der gewaltige Schlund, das rasselnde Keuchen, welches ihr alle Energie aus dem Leib zu saugen schien, und die wispernde Stimme, die ihr Dinge zuraunte, sie verführte.... Hermine schüttelte sich. Nein, nein, nein...das will ich alles nicht!'' Sie war angewidert, fühlte sich, als hätte jemand sie'' gerade eben in einen Bottich voller Schleim getaucht - und zwar nackt. Hermine hatte in Büchern und Romanen gelesen, dass Angst heiß und schwer war oder kalt wie Eis, aber diese Angst war vermischt mit Ekel...schleimig, zäh, klebrig, ekelhaft, erstickend.... Trotzdem schuldete sie Harry eine Antwort. Wenigstens den Teil einer Antwort. Hermine holte tief Luft und berichtete: "Es war ein Dementor." Ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter und sie schauderte. Ron versuchte ihr zaghaft die Arme um den Leib zu legen, aber sie schlug seine Hände zurück, schnappte wie eine gereizte und verängstigte Katze: "Lass mich!" Du bist doch so in Lavender vernarrt, also geh zu deiner Puppe! Sei ein guter Freund! Ihre Gedanken waren zynisch, fremd, als würde sie sie gar nicht selbst denken. Harry beachtete den Zwist nicht. Er reichte Hermine wortlos ein weiteres Stück seiner riesigen Tafel. Die Braunhaarige steckte es in den Mund und entspannte sich ein wenig bei dem süßen Geschmack, der sich auf ihrer Zunge ausbreitete. Harry meinte: "Ein Dementor...mitten im Zug von Hogwarts. Wenn das nicht Voldemort war, bin ich Draco Malfoys bester Freund." "Denkst du, der Dementor war hinter dir her?", fragte Ron. Harry kniff die grünen Augen zusammen. Hermine beobachtete, wie er sich nachdenklich am Kopf kratzte. "Gut möglich". antwortete der Junge, "Aber was eigenartig ist: Normalerweise attackieren die Dementoren mich sofort. Dies Mal hat dieser mich aber übersehen. Stattdessen ist er auf Hermine losgegangen. Du musst irgendetwas haben, irgendein Gefühl, das ihn angelockt hat." Die Braunhaarige wandte den Blick ab. Sie meinte kühl: "Kann gut sein." Tatsächlich war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies der Fall war. Hermine spürte seit Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres ein unangenehmes, brennendes Gefühl im Brustbereich. Das Mädchen hätte es wohl benennen können, doch das Gefühl machte sie über seinen Namen blind. Inzwischen hatten die Kutschen angehalten. Tuschelnd stiegen die Schüler aus. Hermine bezweifelte, dass die meisten die Dementoren gesehen hatten. Aber dennoch hatten sie die Lebens vernichtende, bedrohliche, kalte Aura gespürt, welche sich in den Wagons festgesetzt hatte wie ein ekelhaft stinkendes Gas. Hermine selbst war immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen. Ihre Muskeln zitterten und protestierten bei jedem Schritt. Sie waren regelrecht gelähmt aufgrund der Attacke. Als der Dementor in ihr Abteil gekommen war, hatte Hermine sich nicht rühren können. Ihre Beine waren schwer wie Blei gewesen und die Angst hatte sie auf den Boden gepinnt wie ein aufgespießter Schmetterling. Erst als das unmenschliche Wesen sein schauriges Werk begonnen hatte, hatte Hermine in einer Art Panikattacke ihrer Furcht in einem Schrei Luft gemacht. Furcht wovor? Vor dem Dementor? Oder vor dem, was ich gesehen habe? Das Trio bog langsam in die Große Halle ein. Die Schüler, ehemals eine einzige, bunte, wandelnde Masse teilten sich auf und liefen zu den vier langen Holztischen. Auf den dunkelbraunen Platten lagen erwartungsvoll leere Teller, daneben silbriges Besteck und Becher, die hübsch verzierte Oberfläche schimmerte in dem warmen Licht der unzähligen Kerzen und zeichnete ein Farbenspektakel aus rot, grün, lila, blau und gelb. "Oh mein Won-Won! Endlich bist du da!" Hermine seufzte resigniert, als sie die ekelhaft übertrieben mädchenhafte Stimme vernahm. Lavender Brown stürzte auf Ron zu. Ihre langen, dichten, schmutzig braunen Locken flogen um ihre Schultern. Das rosa gekleidete Mädchen fiel über den Rothaarigen her und zog ihn in eine stürmische Umarmung. Hermine wurde von dem starken Duft ihres Parfüms selbst aus dieser kurzen Distanz geradezu betäubt. Es hatte eine widerlich blumige, aufdringliche Note. Alles in allem wirkte Lavender Brown wie eine Karikatur des übertrieben weiblichen Mädchens. Hermine fand, dass ihr Gegenüber dermaßen feminin war, dass es schon widerlich war. Die Braunhaarige selbst umgab dagegen eine Aura natürlicher Schönheit und Schlichtheit. So anders als Lavender in ihrem ganzen Pink und der vielen Schminken. Lavender löste sich minimal von ihrem Schatz, hielt Rons Arm jedoch immer noch umklammert. "Oh, ich hab mir so Sorgen um dich gemacht", rief sie und ihre Stimme klang dermaßen wie das Fiepen eines schutzbedürftigen Welpen, dass Hermine schlecht wurde, "Dieser Überfall auf den Zug war so gruselig. Aber Gott sei Dank ist dir nichts passiert, Ron!" Und sie umarmte den Jungen stürmisch. Um Hermines Mundwinkel zuckte es. Sie verspürte eine Mischung aus Ekel, Argwohn, Neid und Unbequemlichkeit. Diese Situation war nicht nur peinlich, sie war ihr auch unangenehm. Endlich schien Lavender realisiert zu haben, dass sie neben Harry und Ron stand. Das Mädchen mit den schmutzig braunen Haaren machte einen Schritt nach hinten und starrte Hermine erstaunt an. "Was ist denn mit der passiert?" Ihr Tonfall war eine Mischung aus Mitgefühl und Gleichgültigkeit. Hermine ballte die Fäuste. Am liebsten wollte sie einen Schritt nach vorne machen und die andere ordentlich verprügeln. Wie blöd war diese Barbie bitte? War es nicht offensichtlich, dass Hermine angegriffen worden war? Aber Lavender sah ja alles durch die rosarote Brille. Liebe macht blind. Für Lavender galt dieses Sprichwort auf jeden Fall. Bei Hermine müsste es wohl eher lauten: Eifersucht macht blind. "Sie wurde von den Dementoren angegriffen", erklärte Harry. Er schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Hermine einen unwillkürlichen Schritt nach vorne gemacht hatte, denn der Junge streckte einen Arm aus und hielt sie so zurück. "Beruhige dich", flüsterte er der Braunhaarigen zu. Lavender meinte: "Oh je. Na, sie kann froh sein, dass ihr nichts Schlimmes passiert ist." Die Braunhaarige klammerte sich wieder an Ron und zog an seinem Arm. "Komm, Won-Won, lass uns essen gehen." Die rosa gekleidete Gryffindor rannte davon, albern kichernd und mit den Wimpern klimpernd. Ron machte ein unsicheres Gesicht. Zaghaft lächelte er Hermine und Harry an. "Tja, ich geh dann mal", meinte er. Der Rothaarige lief hinter Lavender her, die schon am Gryffindortisch saß und ihn begeistert begann mit Kartoffelbrei zu füttern. Sie hielt seine Hand und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Ach, mein Won-Won." Harry lächelte nachsichtig. Hermine dagegen starrte Lavender an, als könne sie diese mit bloßem Blick erdolchen. Ihre Unterlippe bebte etwas, aber die Braunhaarige hielt die Tränen tapfer zurück. Nicht weinen! Nicht vor dieser Puppe.'' Harry sah sie an. "Wollen'' wir auch etwas essen?", fragte er. "Nein danke, ich habe keinen Hunger", sagte Hermine kurz angebunden, wandte sich um und verließ die Große Halle. Das braunhaarige Mädchen lief durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Sie kam vorbei an den letzten paar Schülergrüppchen, die die Kutschen versäumt hatten. Ihre Gespräche wehten als leise Bruchstücke zu ihr hinüber, die sie jedoch ignorierte, nein: überhaupt nicht wahrnahm. Ihre Füße schienen von ihrem Unterbewusstsein gelenkt zu werden. Hermine erreichte das Mädchenklo im Erdgeschoss. Ein schmaler, runder Raum mit marmornen Säulen. Waschbecken schmiegten sich an die kalkweißen Wände, in die Verzierungen geschnitzt worden waren. Neben den Toiletten stand eine kleine Badewanne, die abgeschirmt war durch einen undurchlässigen Vorhang. Wie grauer Dunst hing er von der Stange. Die Gryffindor schlug den Vorhang zur Seite und betrat den abgeschnittenen Bereich des Badezimmers. Die Wanne war weiß und gerade mal so groß, dass eine Schülerin sich hinein legen konnte. Nicht so prunkvoll und ausgefallen wie das gewaltige Schwimmbecken im Bad der Vertrauensschüler, aber ihre Schlichtheit hatte etwas vertrautes, das Hermine nun brauchte. Das Mädchen riss eilends den Wasserhahn auf. Sie beugte sich über die Wanne und wusch sich das Gesicht. Hermine bebte. Jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Unaufhaltsam bahnten sie sich ihren Weg. Die Braunhaarige schluchzte herzzerreißend auf und warf sich neben der Badewanne auf die Knie. Sie presste die Hand auf den Mund, um das Wimmern zu ersticken. Ihr Körper wiegte vor und zurück. Aus den zusammen gekniffenen Augen rannen salzige Tränen. Dieser Idiot! Dieser Trottel! Dieser Blödmann! Ron war wahrlich bescheuert. Vor allem, was seine Beziehung zu ihr anging. Dauernd nervte es ihn, wenn die anderen Jungen der Braunhaarigen nachsahen - vor allem, als Hermine im vierten Jahr von dem bulgarischen Quidditchspieler Victor Krumm zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen worden war, war der Rothaarige vor Neid geplatzt -, aber wenn Ron dann mal die Gelegenheit hatte, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte, verpatzte er diese Momente jedes Mal! Und nun hatte sich auch noch diese Lavender Brown den Jungen geangelt. Hermine schluchzte auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Diese blöde Barbie-Tussi! Was sah er nur in ihr? Lavender war wie eine menschliche Puppe. Übertrieben geschminkt und so kitschig, dass es widerlich war. Rose Stirnband, rosa Pullover, Schleifchen und dieses Gekicher... Es machte Hermine regelrecht rasend. Immer noch glaubte die Braunhaarige Lavenders lächerliche Botschaft auf der Abteiltür zu sehen. Das Herz, verziert mit Pfeilen und Strahlen. Und die beiden Buchstaben, die es in der Mitte einrahmte. R und L. Ron und Lavender. Hermine jammerte und drückte sich die flache Hand auf den Mund, denn das Wimmern war so ungewöhnlich laut. Sie sollen verschwinden. All diese ekeligen Bilder... Aber sie verschwanden nicht. Stattdessen drehten sie sich in Hermines Kopf im Kreis. Rasend schnell wie ein Karussell. Lavender, die ihre Herzchen-Botschaft auf die Tür schrieb. Die sich an Ron klammerte und mit ihm rumturtelte. Die ihm bei Quidditchtraining zusah und immer, wenn ihm etwas glückte, jubelte, als hätte er so eben die Welt gerettet. Und ihr 'Won-Won' war das schlimmste. Dieser Spitzname war der Gipfel an Kitschigkeit! Sie lacht viel zu laut. Sie hat eine zu lange Nase, ihre Augen haben ein wässriges Blau, die Haare sind so ordentlich gekämmt, dass sie gar nicht zu dem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht passen. Und allein wie sie guckt, wie ein Welpe...da wird mir schlecht!'' Warum'' nur war Ron so vernarrt in diese Barbie? Diese Puppe! Hermine konnte es nicht verstehen. Dieser rothaarige Junge war so unsensible. Hermine wimmerte auf, drückte sich die Hand an den Mund, während ihr Körper vom Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde und sich aufbäumte. Inzwischen waren ihre Wangen tränennass. Sie rannen ihr ins Haar, verstopften ihr die Nase, sodass die Braunhaarige schniefte. Warum? Warum war dies so unfair? Warum tat Ron ihr das an? Was war das für ein Gefühl, das in ihrer Brust riss, schmerzte wie eine tiefe Wunde? Nicht Liebe! Liebe war warm und weich wie ein pelziges Hermelin. Aber das hier war so düster und dunkel wie die Schatten von verdorrten Bäumen, krallte sich ihr ins Fleisch wie Dornen. Und es war hungrig. Lechzte nach Rache und Vergeltung. Hermine malte sich aus, wie die Wassermenschen Lavender im Schwarzen See ertränkten. Wie Fluffy, der dreiköpfige Hund, ihr die Beine und Arme abbiss. Wie der Cruciatus ihren hässlichen Leib schüttelte. Wie die Todesser Lavender mit dem Todesfluch umbrachten. Oder die Kobolde sie auf dem Schwarzmarkt an einen Sklavenhalter verkauften. Woher kamen diese Gedanken? Sie waren so erschreckend, schockierend, gruselig. Aber zugleich so unglaublich befriedigend, lösten in Hermine ein Gefühl aus Lust und grimmiger Genugtuung aus. Es fühlte sich so bestialisch, animalisch an. Verführerisch und abstoßend zugleich. Ich bin nicht, der ich bin. Das Mädchen wischte sich mit den Händen die Tränen vom Gesicht, drückte die Tropfen an den Augenwinkeln aus und rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Nasenspitze. Das Mädchen rieb langsam die Finger in ihrer geschlossenen Faust, als würde sie Blütenblätter zerreiben. Bring sie um. Der Gedanke schlich sich in ihren Kopf wie die Zunge einer Schlange. Hermine spürte etwas sachte gegen ihren Rücken drücken, Lippen, die ihr Ohrläppchen streiften. Bring sie um und dein Problem ist gelöst. Kontrollverlust'' '''I made myself the promise, you will never see me cry. 'till I make you.' Die Tage vergingen und der Winter brachte Schneegestöber, stürmische Böen und Eiseskälte mit nach Hogwarts. In einer stillen Absprache blieben die Schüler die größte Zeit über in den großen Gemäuern des Schlosses und wärmten sich die steifen Knochen am Kaminfeuer. Zudem schworen viele Mädchen nun auf warmen Tee. Der tue wahre Wunder, vor allem in den ziemlich unterkühlten Kerkerräumen. Harry verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er Quidditchkaptian war, jetzt regelmäßig. Da die Winterspiele kurz bevorstanden, musste Harry sein Team regelmäßig bei Minus fünf Grad über den Quidditchplatz hetzen, wo sie sich auf von Kälte knarrenden und spröden Besen schwingen mussten. Obwohl Harry sicherheitshalber zwei Unterhemden, einen dünnen Pullover, einen Wollpullover und darüber die dicke Quidditchkleidung trug, war er am Ende unterkühlt wie ein Eiszapfen und hatte steife Finger, klappernde Zähne sowie eine weißlich gewordene Nase. Was Harry leider trotz des ganzen Quidditchstresses aufgefallen war: Seine beiden besten Freunde schienen immer weniger miteinander zu tun haben wollen. Hermine weigerte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein, wenn Ron dort war, und immer wenn sie ihn und Lavender erblickte, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Ron bekam davon eher wenig mit. Da das erste Match in den Winterspielen sein erstes Quidditchspiel überhaupt war, übte er sogar spätabends und kam dann meist erst um neun oder zehn mit steifen Knien, blau angelaufenen Fingern und klappernden Zähnen zurück. Da Harry es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, sowohl mit Hermine als auch mit Ron befreundet zu bleiben, achtete er genau darauf, sich seine Zeit so einzuteilen, dass keiner der beiden benachteiligt wurde. Bei Ron musste er dann jedoch vermehrt in Kauf nehmen, dass Lavender Brown anwesend war, die Ron praktisch ohne Pause küsste und mit ihm rumturtelte. Harry saß vor dem Kaminfeuer, die Füße in den dicken Winterschlappen versenkt, die ihm Molly Weasly Weihnachten letzten Schuljahres geschenkt hatte, und las in Höchst potente Zaubertränke'' das Kapitel über die Reaktion von verschiedenen'' Schlangengiften im menschlichen Körper. Auf seinem Schoss lag ein halb voll gekritzeltes Pergament, das er Stück für Stück zu einer sehr schludrigen Zusammenfassung erweiterte. Das Portraitloch ging auf und Ron stapfte hinein. Harry konnte sofort erkennen, dass er wieder geübt hatte, denn er hatte einen dicken Schal um den Hals und ausnahmsweise einen der Wollpullover an, die ihm seine Mutter immer zu Weihnachten strikte. Der Rothaarige mampfte ein Sandwich mit Salami, Käse, Feldsalat und Tomaten. "Sie kann sich nicht beschweren", sagte Ron und blieb vor Harry stehen. Dieser senkte sein Zaubertrankbuch und wartete schweigend. Es dauerte nur ein, zwei Sekunden, bis sein bester Freund fortfuhr: "Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. Hermine hat mit Krumm rumgeknutscht. Jetzt ärgert sie sich darüber, dass es ein Mädchen gibt, das mich gerne und oft küsst. Wir leben in einem freien Land. Also soll sie sich nicht so aufspielen. Da habe ich mich ja besser gehalten, als sie mit Krumm geflirtet hat." "Nun ja", erwiderte Harry und hob kurz die Braue, "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat Krumm sie nur auf die Hand geküsst. Lavender und du dagegen, ihr küsst euch auf den Mund." "Was macht das denn für einen Unterschied, Harry?", verlangte Ron zu wissen, "Technisch gesehen ist es ja wohl das Gleiche!" "Hmm, für Hermine wohl eher nicht", war die Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen, "Mädchen sind da etwas kompliziert." Ron stopfte sich den Rest seines Sandwichs in den Mund, kaute und schluckte, bevor er sich auf den Sessel neben Harry schmiss und theatralisch ausrief: "Hermine ist immer kompliziert." Harry sah auf, als Lavender Brown auf Ron zugeeilt kam und sich ihm in die Arme warf. "Ach, mein tapferer Won-Won!", rief sie aus, "Du hast geübt, oder? In Schnee und Eiseskälte. Du wirst bestimmt großartig sein. Ich weiß es!" Die Braunhaarige umklammerte den Arm des Gryffindors regelrecht und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ron warf Harry einen leicht gequälten Blick zu und schien innerlich aufzustöhnen. Er umarmte Lavender und lächelte milde. "Gewiss doch." Harry sah jedoch, dass sein Freund ziemliche Zweifel hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige ergriff das Zaubertrankbuch und klappte es zusammen. Er klemmte es sich unter den Arm, gemeinsam mit seiner gerade zusammen gerollten Zusammenfassung. Harry wandte sich an Ron: "Ich suche Hermine, wenn es dich nicht stört. Ich will wissen, ob ich bei meiner Zusammenfassung alles Wichtige aufgelistet habe." Theoretisch gesehen brauchte Harry bei so etwas keine Hilfe. Er konnte gut Dinge zusammenfassen. Außer sie standen in einem Zaubertrankbuch. Dort schaffte es Harry irgendwie immer die Informationen durcheinander zu bringen. Somit würde er bei dieser Zusammenfassung wirklich Hilfe brauchen. Ron nickte nur, aber so vorsichtig, dass Lavender es nicht bemerkte. Harry wandte sich ab, damit der andere sein Lächeln nicht sah. Der Rothaarige mochte sagen, was er wollte: Die Tatsache, dass er es respektierte, wenn Harry Zeit mit Hermine verbrachte, zeugte nicht nur von seiner unerschütterten Freundschaft, sondern auch davon, dass Ron vielleicht ein wenig in Hermine verliebt war. Auch wenn er sich dies niemals eingestehen wollte. Harry fand Hermine an dem Ort, an den sie sich am häufigsten zurück zog, wenn sie alleine sein wollte. Die Bücherei war in einer großen Halle mit halbrunder Decke untergebracht. Lauter dunkelbraune Regale reihten sich aneinander. In ihnen standen sorgfältig sortiert die Bücher. Schwarzes, braunes und weinrotes Leder. Die Luft roch nach altem Pergament und halb vertrockneter Tinte. Licht flutete durch die Fenster, erhellte mehrere Tische und Stühle. Harry lief möglichst leise, um niemanden zu stören oder gar das Argwohn der Bibliothekarin zu erregen. Er fand Hermine zwischen zwei Regalen. Die Braunhaarige hatte einen Stoß Bücher auf dem Arm. Sachte nahm sie die einzelnen Bänder und ließ sie in das Regal schweben. Harry war schon öfter aufgefallen, wie gut sie das non-verbale, ja sogar das zauberstablose Zaubern beherrschte. Irgendwie beneidete er sie darum ein bisschen. "Hermine...", sprach er die Braunhaarige leise an. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Es geschah seit neuerem immer seltener, dass sie lächelte. Und wenn, dann auch nicht richtig. Ihre Augen lächelten nicht mehr mit und ihr Lächeln war nur ein schwaches Zucken um die Lippen. "Hallo Harry", begrüßte sie den Schwarzhaarigen. Harry sagte: "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dir meine Zusammenfassung ansehen könntest." Hermine nickte und meinte: "Sobald ich diese Bücher einsortiert habe, okay?" Auf einmal veränderte sich ihr gesamtes Gebaren. Hermine wirkte die Zauber viel energischer, manchmal knallte sie die Bücher regelrecht in die Regale. Harry zuckte bei jedem Knall etwas zusammen. Das ist unnormal.'' Hermine ging niemals so mit Büchern um.'' Normalerweise behandelte sie die Lederbände wie Schätze und mit Respekt. Respekt vor dem Wissen, das zwischen den Buchdeckeln ruhte. Hermine zischte: "Er kann küssen, wen er will. Es ist mir gleich. Selbst, wenn Ron sich durch alle Mädchen des Gryffindorturms vögeln würde, wäre es mir gleich." Harry hob etwas die Braue. Ihm gefiel der Gesichtsausdruck der Braunhaarigen gerade gar nicht. Er hatte etwas Düsteres an sich, die braunen Augen schienen von Schwärze umwölkt zu sein und die Haut blässer. Da Harry jedoch weder Hermine, noch Ron gegen sich aufbringen wollte, hielt er sich größtenteils an eine Faustregel: Stumm sein und zuhören. Nichts sagen, was der andere missdeuten könnte. Arme Hermine und armer Ron.'' Sie hatten beide auf ihre Art verloren:'' Hermine, weil sie von Lavender verdrängt wurde. Und Ron, weil er mit dem Maß an Aufmerksamkeit überfordert war. Beide drifteten voneinander weg und Harry fürchtete, es würde ihm niemals gelingen, sie wieder zusammen zu bringen. Harry beobachtete, wie Hermine die Bücher einsortierte. Zügig schrumpfte der Stapel auf dem Tisch. Auf einmal bemerkte der schwarzhaarige Junge ein kleines, gelbes Buch, das ganz unten lag. "Das stammt nicht aus der Bücherei", rief er aus. Hermine schob gerade den letzten Wälzer in das Regal. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. Harry nahm das gelbe Büchlein und blätterte flugs darin herum. Die Seiten waren ausgeblichen, hatten bereits braune Ränder. Es dauerte etwas, bis der Junge realisierte, dass er ein Theaterstück betrachtete. Neugierig klappte Harry das Buch zu, um das Cover zu betrachten. Es war gelb genauso wie der Einband. MEDEA stand in schwarzen Buchstaben darauf. Hermine nahm ihm sachte den Einband aus der Hand, als sie erklärte: "Das Buch gehörte meinem Vater. Er hat es mir geschenkt, da wir letzten Sommer in eben diesem Theaterstück waren." Das Mädchen fuhr mit den Fingern den Schriftzug nach. "Medea ist ein antikes Theaterstück, verfasst von Euripides. Es ist eine Tragödie, die, obwohl sie so alt ist, viele noch heute aktuelle Themen behandelt." Die beiden Gryffindor liefen langsam an den Regalen vorbei und suchten eine ruhige Ecke. "Worum geht es denn?", fragte Harry interessiert. "Um eine Frau, die von ihrem Gatten verraten wird", antwortete Hermine, "Medea ist eine mythologische Sagengestalt, eine Zauberin, Tochter des Königs von Kolchis. Sie hilft Jason das Goldene Vlies zu erobern, ein magisches Artefakt, was dieser braucht, um seinen Thron zurück zu erlangen. Von ihrem Vater wird sie dafür verstoßen. Medea reist mit Jason nach Ikolos, wo sie allerdings vom Sohn des Pelias verbannt werden. Die beiden fliehen nach Korinth. Erst hier setzt die Tragödie von Euripides eigentlich ein." Hermine ließ sich auf einem Ohrensessel nieder. Harry selbst setzte sich auf einen Schaukelstuhl. Und das, was sie mir da erzählt hat, war nur die Hintergrundgeschichte.'' "Wie geht es denn in'' Korinth weiter?", fragte Harry. Die Braunhaarige antwortete: "Medea und Jason bekommen Asyl in Korinth. Doch sie sind immer noch Fremde. Jason verliebt sich in die Tochter des Königs von Korinth. Dies sieht Medea überhaupt nicht gern. Zu allem Übel erfährt sie auch noch, dass sie wegen ihrem Schimpfen über das Königshaus verbannt wird." Die Gryffindor seufzte und streichelte liebevoll das Buch, als wäre es ein Tier. Sie sah Harry nicht an. "Sie rächt sich grausam", fuhr Hermine fort, "Ermordet ihre eigenen Kinder, um Jason zu treffen. Und tötet dessen neue Braut." Harry realisierte erst in diesem Moment, dass er eine Gänsehaut auf den Armen hatte. Unliebsame Zeitgenossin. "Der will ich nicht begegnen", meinte Harry, "Sie ist ja richtig böse." "Oh, das würde ich nicht sagen", erwiderte Hermine ruhig, "Sie hat ein Motiv. Es waren nur Neid und gekränkter Stolz, der sie so weit getrieben hat. Das erkennt sie sogar selbst. Medea sagt es am Ende ihres Monologs." Das Mädchen durchblätterte das Buch. Sie räusperte sich und las vor: "Vor welcher Tat ich steh, begreif ich wohl, doch größer als Vernunft ist Leidenschaft. Aus ihr entsteht der Menschen schlimmster Leiden." Drei Tage waren vergangen seit dem Gespräch mit Hermine in der Bücherei. Harry saß in der Großen Halle am Gryffindortisch. Es war früher Morgen und die Luft roch nach frisch gebackenen Brötchen, warmen Croissants und stark gebrautem Kaffee. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte einen leeren Teller vor sich stehen. Nur die Krümel wiesen auf sein Frühstück hin. Der dunkelrote Pullover mit den goldenen Streifen kratzte über seine Haut. Um Harrys Waden schlangen sich die ledernen Knieschoner seiner Ausrüstung. Neben seinem Teller lagen die Lederhandschuhe. Heute war es soweit: Das allererste Spiel der Wintersaison fand statt. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Harry machte sich Sorgen um Ron. Auch wenn der Rothaarige es zu verbergen versuchte, er zweifelte stark an seinen Fähigkeiten als Hüter. Neben Harry raschelte es leise, wenn Hermine ihre Zeitung umblätterte. Die Braunhaarige saß neben ihm, den Tagespropheten entfaltet und las mit etwas geschlossenen Augen die Artikel. Harry nahm davon jedoch kaum Notiz. Er realisierte viel mehr die aufgeregte, freudig begeisterte Atmosphäre. Das Spiel war das Gesprächsthema des Tages. Erwartung lag in der Luft und Harry bemerkte einige Quidditchspieler seines Teams, die durch die Halle liefen. Als Ron den Raum betrat, wanden sich die Spieler zu ihm um. Harry konnte aus der Entfernung den genauen Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes nicht sehen, doch allein an der Körperhaltung konnte er erahnen, wie unwohl sich der andere fühlte. Ron hatte die Schultern angezogen und lief mit steifen Schritten durch den Gang. Der Rothaarige ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Ungelenkig und ruckartig, als wären seine Sehnen und Muskeln vertrocknet. Das Gesicht war weiß wie verschüttete Milch. Hermine sah auf. Harry bemerkte, dass sie kurz Ron ansah, bevor ihre Augen weiter glitten und Lavender fixierte, welche zu dem rothaarigen Jungen stiefelte. "Viel Glück heute, Ron!", rief sie und senkte die Stimme, "Ich weiß, du wirst brillant sein." Ihre Augen strahlten von Zuversicht, sie lächelte freundlich und freudig zugleich, warf dem Jungen einen verliebten Blick zu und schritt von dannen. Ron sah ihr nach, genauso wie Hermine. Der Rothaarige wandte sich wieder zu Harry um. "Hör zu", stieß er gepresst hervor, "Wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann kann Cormac den Posten haben." Rons Atem kam gehetzt und er blickte sich nervös um, als fürchte er, jemand höre zu. Der Schwarzhaarige sagte leise: "Ganz ruhig, Ron. Hier, etwas zu trinken." Harry reichte ihm einen goldenen Becher. "Du siehst furchtbar aus, Ron", ertönte dicht neben ihm eine Stimme. Der Schwarzhaarige wandte das Haupt. Luna Lovegood saß neben ihnen. Ihre langen, dichten, spinnwebfeinen, aschblonden Haare waren verborgen unter einem Ungetüm von Mütze. Diese hatte die Form eines gewaltigen Löwenkopfes, die Schnauze schmiegte sich an Lunas Stirn und die lange Mähne bildete einen wuscheligen Kranz. Die blauen Augen des Mädchens musterten Ron besorgt. "Hast du ihm deshalb etwas in den Becher getan?", fragte Luna, "Ist das zur Stärkung?" Harry erwiderte nichts. Er hob kurz eine kleine, tränenförmige Phiole an und verstaute sie in seiner Tasche. Als der Junge sich umwandte, begegnete er Hermines braunen Augen. "Flüssiges Glück", realisierte diese. Die Gryffindor rief erschreckt: "Trink es nicht, Ron!" Nicht, dass der Trank giftig wäre. Er war es ganz und gar nicht. Nein, Felix felicis (so lautete seine offizielle Bezeichnung) hatte die Fähigkeit dafür zu sorgen, dass dem Trinker jedes Vorhaben gelang. Ron wirkte kurz unsicher. Er musterte den Apfelsaft in dem goldenen Becher, welchem nun ein Zaubertrank beigemischt worden war. Dann hob der Rothaarige das Gefäß an und leerte es in einem Zug. Ron schluckte. Sein ehemals blasses, verstörtes Gesicht hellte sich auf und er lächelte breit. Ron stellte den Becher ab und richtete sich auf. "Komm, Harry", rief er und schlug in die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen ein, welcher sich nun ebenfalls erhob, "Wir haben ein Spiel zu gewinnen." Draußen schneite es heftig. Das kalte Weiß bedeckte Zentimeterhoch den Boden und wurde aufgewirbelt, wenn die Quidditchspieler auf ihren Besen dahin fegte und sich gegenseitig den Quaffel, einen großen, roten Ball zuwarfen, während sie sich den Toren nährten. Ihre langen Umhänge flatterten hinter ihnen her. Scharlachrot und smaragdgrün. Harry und Draco jagten sich auf den obersten Sphären, hoch über den Köpfen der anderen Spieler. Beide hatten nur ein Ziel vor Augen: den Goldenen Schnatz zu fangen, bevor der Gegner es tun konnte, und das Spiel somit zu gewinnen. Jedoch war diese Sache leichter gesagt, als getan. Der Schnee tanzte in dichten, dicken, feinen Flocken durch die Luft und mehr als einmal jagte Harry nur einer besonders schmutzigen Schneeflocke hinterher. Der Junge zischte durch die Luft wie ein Falke. Nach einer Weile ließ der Schwarzhaarige den Besen etwas gemächlicher gleiten, damit er sich einen besseren Überblick verschaffen konnte. Harry wischte sich Schnee von der Brille und hielt Ausschau nach Anzeichen für den Schnatz. Sein Blick fiel auf Ron. Der Rothaarige war unglaublich. Er rauschte schnell und präzise vor den drei Torringen umher, kickte und schlug den Quaffel zur Seite, egal von welcher Richtung der rote Ball auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Der Junge strahlte ein unglaubliches Selbstbewusstsein aus. Kampfeswille leuchtete in seinen Augen und der Wunsch, es ihnen allen zu zeigen. Was ihm auch momentan sehr gut gelang. Ron wehrte bisher jeden einzelnen Torschuss ab. Die durchtrainierten, flinken Jäger - allen voran Ginny Weasly - taten ihr übriges. Vereint waren sie eine Streitmacht, die gewagt und mutig Punkt für Punkt holte. Sehr zum Ärger von Slytherin. "Wuhuuuuu!", rief Ron, als es ihm gelang einen besonders schwierigen Wurf abzuwehren. "Weasly! Weasly! Weasly!" Seine gute Laune steckte die Zuschauer an, welche ihn kräftig anfeuerten. "Weasly, Weasly, Weasly!" Die vielen Stimmen vereinten sich zu einem Chor aus schierer Begeisterung. Harry erblickte Hermine, welche neben Luna stand, die leise jubelnd "Weasly, Weasly, Weasly!" rief. Die Braunhaarige klatschte in ihre blau behandschuhten Hände. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Widerwillige Anerkennung, Missgunst und Freude rangen auf ihrem Gesicht um die Vorherrschaft. Hermine seufzte leise, ließ sich nur etwas von der allgemeinen Begeisterung mitreißen. Etwas goldenes blitzte auf. Harrys Kopf ruckte herum, als er den eigenartigen Lichtschimmer fokussierte. Kaum zu erkennen zwischen dem fallenden, flockigen, leicht schmutzigen Schnee sirrte und schwirrte der Goldene Schnatz, sprang auf der Stelle hin und her. Jaaa! Harry ruckte mit beiden Händen an seinem Besenstil und lehnte sich nach vorne. Der Besen schoss so schnell an Malfoy vorbei, dass dieser kurz blinzelte, bevor er die Verfolgung aufnahm. Der schwarzhaarige Junge flog in einem gewaltigen Bogen über das Spielfeld und hielt auf den Schnatz zu. Seine Augen fixierten die goldene Kugel, sein Herz hämmerte aufgrund der Vorfreude und sein Atem wehte als weiße Dunstfahne hinter ihm her. Gleich hab ich ihn! Harry löste eine Hand von dem gefrorenen Holz, streckte den Arm aus, als plötzlich.... Der Schnatz klappte die surrenden Flügel zusammen und plumpste nach unten wie ein Stein. Harry riss ohne zu zögern den Besen nach unten, obwohl das Fluggerät kurz einen bockigen Sprung vollführte. Na warte! So nicht! Harry rauschte fast senkrecht nach unten. Der Schnatz zischte dicht über den Boden, was dafür sorgte, dass der Junge bei der Verfolgung eine gehörige Ladung Schnee aufwirbelte. Hinter sich hörte Harry das pfeifende Geräusch, als Malfoy versuchte an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Kurz blickte der Junge nach hinten in das blasse, spitz zulaufende, arrogante Gesicht seines Feindes, welcher die Lippen zusammenkniff. Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich wieder um. Er sah, wie der Schnatz eine Art verzweifelten Versuch durchführte, nach oben zufliegen. Dies misslang der goldenen Kugel jedoch, dann Harry holte aus und schlug mit der flachen Hand darauf, umschloss das glatte Metall mit den Fingern. Er kam zu stehen und reckte jubelnd die Faust in die Luft. Gewonnen! Hurra! "Weasly, Weasly, Weasly!" Die Siegesfeier ging im Gryffindorturm weiter. Alle hatten Ron umringt, jubelten und sangen im Chor: "Weasly ist unser King!" Aus Zauberstäben flogen bunte Girlanden und Konfetti. Harry selbst stand etwas abseits neben Hermine und beobachtete das Treiben um Ron. Er lächelte. Es freute den Schwarzhaarigen, dass dieses Mal Ron im Mittelpunkt war. Harry gönnte es dem Rothaarigen. Und für ihn war es eine willkommene Abwechslung. Normalerweise war er es, auf den alle schauten, der immer wieder ins Rampenlicht gerückt wurde, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Diese Tatsache hatte im vierten Schuljahr für einen ziemlichen Krach zwischen ihm und Ron gesorgt, der anfangs richtig neidisch auf Harry war, weil dieser am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen wurde. Einem furchtbar gefährlichen Wettkampf. Dabei habe ich das gar nicht gewollt.'' Glücklicherweise hatte Ron irgendwann eingesehen, dass'' Harry wirklich bescheuert sein musste, seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch zu werfen. "Eigentlich dürften die sich gar nicht so freuen", erklang Hermines Stimme neben ihm. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie an. "Wir haben geschummelt, Harry", erklärte das Mädchen, "Und das weißt du genau." Harry konterte milde: "Und was war das mit Cormac?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie wussten beide, dass Ron den Posten als Hüter nur bekommen hatte, weil Hermine seinem Konkurrenten Cormac McLaggen einen Verwirrungszauber auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. "Das ist etwas anderes", hielt Hermine dagegen. Harry hob sachte die tränenförmige Phiole an, sodass die Braunhaarige sie genau beäugen konnte. Und die durchscheinende Flüssigkeit darin. "Du hast ihm nichts gegeben", realisierte Hermine erstaunt und verblüfft. Harry nickte nur lächelnd und steckte das Fläschchen wieder ein. Ein gerührtes "Oh" machte die Runde, als Lavender sich aus der Gruppe löste, auf Ron zustürmte, ihn umarmte und leidenschaftlich küsste. Eng umschlungen standen sie da, ihre Körper passten zueinander wie zwei Puzzelstücke. Die Menge klatschte. Harry lächelte ebenfalls. Dann nahm er jedoch aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie sich eine braune Haarmähne umwandte und davon stürmte. Hermine? Nachdenklich wandte Harry sich um. Er sah gerade noch, wie das Portraitloch hinter ihr zufiel. Der Junge warf einen schnellen Blick zu Ron und Lavender, aber die beiden waren so sehr in ihren Kuss vertieft, dass es ihnen wohl nicht auffallen würde, wenn er sich davonstahl. Harry stieg aus dem Portraitloch. Kurz blieb er in dem Gang stehen. Durch die weiten Fenster fiel fahles Sonnenlicht. Da es bereits Abend war, stand die Sonne schon tief und die Umgebung wirkte düster. Ein kühler Wind blies Harry die Haare ins Gesicht. Der Junge überlegte, in welche Richtung Hermine wohl gegangen war, als er ein leises Zwitschern vernahm. Nanu? Langsam ging Harry in die Richtung, von der der Laut kam. Er stieg die Wendeltreppe runter, welche zum Gryffindorturm rauf führte. Sein Schatten wurde groß und schweigend an die Wand geworfen. Mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, wurde das Zwitschern lauter. Endlich erblickte Harry dessen Ursprung: ein Schwarm golden gefiederter Vögel. Diese zogen schmale, anmutige Spiralen über Hermines Kopf. Die Braunhaarige saß am Fuß der Wendeltreppe, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Harry sah sie zittern und hörte ein leises, mühsam gedämpftes Wimmern und Weinen. Die Ärmste. Harry musste Hermine unwillkürlich für ihre Zauberkunst bewundern: Dass sie es schaffte so einen Zauber zu wirken und dann auch noch in diesem Zustand. Mitfühlend ruhte sein Blick auf ihr. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Ob er sich bemerkbar machen sollte. Schweigend blieb er einfach hinter ihr stehen. Nach einer Weile wandte die Braunhaarige das Haupt und sah ihn an. Ihre Augen waren verquollen und Tränen verklebten ihre Wimpern. Die Lippen bebten und ihre Nase war gerötet. Sie schniefte ein bisschen. "Es ist nichts", gestand Hermine und sah eilig weg, um die verquollenen Augen zu verbergen, doch Harry hörte die Tränen selbst in ihrer Stimme, "Ich...ich übe nur ein bisschen." Der schwarzhaarige Junge wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte die Braunhaarige noch nie so aufgelöst, so verletzt gesehen. Schließlich nickte Harry zu den zwitschernden Vögeln und meinte: "Die sind wirklich gut." Täuschte er sich oder zauberte diese kleine Bemerkung ein schwaches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen? Harry setzte sich zu Hermine auf die Treppenstufe. Er rückte so nah heran, dass ihre Körper sich fast streiften. Der Junge bettete die Arme auf seinen Knien. Schweigend blickte er die Braunhaarige an und wartete. Hermine sah ihn an. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wange. Eine Weile sagte sie nichts. Schweigen umspann sie fein wie Spinnweben. Schließlich flüsterte Hermine kaum hörbar und leicht weinerlich: "Wie fühlt es sich an, Harry? Wenn...du Dean mit Ginny siehst?" Sie schwieg und machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich weiß Bescheid...ich habe gesehen, wie du sie ansiehst. Du bist mein bester Freund..." Harry überlegte, was er nun sagen sollte. Vielleicht irgendeinen Rat. Vielleicht sollte er auch einfach schweigen. Vielleicht half es Hermine, ihm ihr Herz auszuschütten. Vielleicht wollte sie gar keinen Rat oder eine Antwort von seiner Seite. Sie schreckten beide auf, als plötzlich ein albernes Lachen und hektische, tänzelnde Schritte ertönten. Beide Gryffindors hoben die Köpfe. Lavender und Ron kamen den Gang entlang. Wobei die Braunhaarige den rothaarigen Jungen regelrecht mit sich schliff. Sie kicherte wie ein kleines, verliebtes Mädchen und klammerte sich an seinen Arm. Dauernd klimperte sie betörend mit den Wimpern. Es dauerte ein, zwei Sekunden, bis sie Hermine und Ron bemerkten. "Uuuuppps!", rief Lavender und kuschelte sich an Rons Arm. Sie lächelte. "Hier scheint schon besetzt zu sein." Die Braunhaarige kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen, ließ den Rothaarigen los und rannte davon. Ron blickte seine beiden Freunde unsicher lächelnd an. "Was sollen die Vögel?", fragte er. Die goldenen Schwalben kreisten immer noch leise zwitschernd über ihren Köpfen. Harry spürte schlagartig, wie sich die gesamte Atmosphäre veränderte. Sie verdichtete sich irgendwie, als würden schwere Gewitterwolken aufziehen. Harry realisierte in diesem Moment, dass Hermine aufgestanden war. Der Junge blickte sie an. Die Braunhaarige stand kerzengerade da, ihre Schultern gestrafft, das Haar tanzte bei ihren schnellen Atemzügen. Hermines Augen richteten sich genau auf Ron, düster umwölkt, die anmutig geschwungenen Brauen gruben weiche Furchen in die Haut ihrer Stirn. Harry rückte reflexartig etwas von ihr weg. Das Mädchen strahlte eine Wut und Kälte aus, die ihn frösteln ließ. "Oppugno!" Hermines Stimme klang scharf wie das Schnappen eines Zweiges. Prompt hörten die Vögel auf, über ihrem Kopf Kreise zu ziehen. Von ihnen kam ein scharfer, heller, trillernder Pfiff. Harry blinzelte geschockt, während er sah, wie die Schwalben durch die Luft schossen und sich auf Ron stürzten. Sie umkreisten den Jungen wie zornige Hornissen, pickten ihm ins Fleisch und zerrissen ihm die Haut mit ihren dünnen Krallen. Ron schrie auf und fuchtelte mit den Armen, um sie zu verjagen. "Mach die weg!" Mit diesen Worten rannte der Rothaarige an ihnen vorbei, das Gesicht verstört und erschreckt. Hermine folgte seiner Flucht mit kaltem Blick. Erst als der Rothaarige außer Sichtweite war, löste sich das gefasste, bösartige Gesicht auf. Hermine stieß ein klägliches Schluchzen aus und sackte nach vorne. Schweigend beobachtete Harry, wie sich seine beste Freundin neben ihn setzte. Ein Wimmern und Winseln schüttelte ihren Körper und Tränen zeichneten schwache Spuren auf ihre Haut. Hermine schmiegte sich an seine Schulter und schluchzte herzzerreißend. Harry legte vorsichtig den Arm um sie. Er strich der Bebenden über die Schulter. Der Junge blickte nachdenklich geradeaus, während er Hermine wimmern und weinen hörte. Leise gestand Harry: "Es fühlt sich so an. Ganz genau so." Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende